Where is my egg?
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Easter holidays are boring the best part is to go back to school and see your best friend. right? Well think again. Because someday you ll realise that things do not always stay the same. That is why i will not let you go, my love.


Ok. Very first time writing in english. I hope it´s not too bad. I´d like to hear what you think about it!

Happy Belated Easter Holidays!

Where´s my Egg?

Easter holiday had always been something not really important for him. It was as insignificant as rainy days in his training-running- schedule. Those 4 days without school, and most importantly without the school´s gym were the cause of all his boredom. Not that he´d ever complain about it. It was true that he was really bored during the time but at the end, once back to normal, it was all worth it. He´d spent time with the closest he´d ever had to a best friend, or any kind of friend in fact.  
So that Monday anfter leaving his home, he took the way they´d normally walk together. Hoping he´d find him. But there were no signs of him.  
Once at school he triend to look after him, and finally hang out together for the rest of the then again he couldn´t find him. The first time he saw him that day was in the class room and eventhough he DID wanted to go to him say hello and ask him why he came so early to class and why he didn´t wait for him that morning, he just went to his seat and wait. He watched his friend, all his actions, the way he talked, moved, and his childish smile. He was smiling so openly. Anybody could have said he was happy, it was one of his friend´s old smiles, the real smiles. He had missed those badly but then again that would be something he´d never said.  
He was not borned with the grace of talking. He almost didn´t talk, just the necesary of course but it didn´t matter to him, because he knew that it wasn´t a problem for his friend either. He knew that he´d never leave him, no matter what, he knew that his friend would always stay by his side. Until that day...  
Their class started everyone was seated and listening to the teacher. But his mind was somewhere else, or better said was in someone else. His friend was just in front of him, and he was so angry that he was practically burning holes in the other´s back. He could not believe it, he hadn´t even aknowledged his presence!!  
After some long hours of boring lessons and the new feeling of being ignored by his now addicted to text messages best friend. He headed to the cafeteria, he took his food and seated in their usual table, but once again he didn´t show up . He finished his meal, and went stright to prepare himself for football knew it was early for practice but it was the only thing that could help him release all the tension that in one simple day had build up in him.  
He was finally getting close to the locker room when he heard some voices. He walked as quietly as he could to the source of the noise and what he found whas exactly what he´d been looking for all day. There he was, his best friend sitting in a bench with a fellow team member. They were wearing the team´s uniform talking and he seemed very comfortable and happy. He was " happy" for his best friend too , but then he heard it...  
-Oh hey! almost forgot. This is for you- his best friend said, while giving the other guy a nicely wrapped Easter egg.  
-Oh wow, thanks i bet it´s delicious! But... I thought that the tradition was giving your mom´s homemade egg to...-  
-Yeah, yeah i know- His best friend said cutting the other one off. - I know that... but it´s not that giving it to him or not it´s gonna make any difference right? Beside you are a very special person to me- admitted his friend smiling.  
He really didn´t know why but he could tell that he was feeling strange there was something about all that scene that wasn´t right. He saw his other teammate thanking and hugging his best friend. He was deep in thought analyzing all the things he deard from the two boys sitting a few feet away from him. It was unfare. He knew that most of the time he didn´t paid much attention to his friend and that he didn´t ate the homemade Easter chocolate either but it wasn´t because he didn´t like it or appreciated. It was just that he COULDN´T. And now this... this... thief was not only taking his best friend mother´s gift to him away but the boy too!  
He was so concentrated that when his best friend screamed he almost gave himself away. He was curious about that scream so he looked at them again.  
- Are you sure about it? Do you really want ME to do it?- he heard his best friend saying all the time showing a completely blushed face.  
That fact only confused him more but that wasn´t important. The important thing at the moment was that his best friend and that thief´s face were milimeters apart! OH THAT THIEF WAS SO GONNA GET HIS ASS KICKED!!! And as he was standing with all the intention of doing that, he heard the team´s manager voice. Telling everybody to get to the field for practice.  
He tried to focus during practice but it was impossible, his mind was not in footbal and the other´s presence there was not helping.  
After a long and tiring training session they left to the showers.  
The shower´s room was almost empty the only occupants were them. The thief had finaly left the other boy alone after asking him to wish him good luck.  
He was standing in front of his best friend completely naked and wet from the still running water of his shower. He didn´t care about the state he was in, or the evident discomfort shown in his friends face, he just HAD to know.  
-Why?- he repeated. Looking into the other´s eyes seriously. He knew that THAT face probably scared his friend but he was so angry that he ignored the fact and just waited for his answer.  
- I don´t understand. what are you talking about?- said the trembling boy all the while blushing furiously.  
- Why did you spent the whole day with him? and what about the Easter egg? wasn´t that OUR tradition?- he responded looking angrier.  
- What? You mean that? oh but it´s nothing we had something important to talk about. And the egg thing was because i knew he liked chocolate and well he needed something to ralax himself. He is going through something complicated, you know?-  
- Oh right and that´s why you kissed him!! He sure needed some comfort didn´t he? - He said harshly. Totally exasperated by his friend answer.  
And without giving the other the chance to say anything, He kissed him full on the lips. He didn´t want to say it, so he tried to make it all clear just with his mouth. But even when he tried to tell himself that it´d be enough just with that he knew it wouldn´t. So he broke the kiss and lick his own lips enjoying the taste of the other´s mouth and still having the sensation of their battling tongues.  
- You´re mine. You were mine, you are mine and you´ll be mine, it´s that clear Haruto?- he said using his hands to make Haruto look at him and caressing his cheeks with his fingers.  
- Yeah, as you say Shin. But... can you please put some clothes on?-  
They were finally out of the showers and the school grounds. Heading home, silently walking together.  
- You never answered my question- said Shin as serious as always. - Why did you Kiss Takami?- He didn´t want to look at Haruto he accepted his "declaration" but he was still worried about the kind of relationship that his blond friend ( and he hoped, soon to be lover) and the QB of their team had. Knowing what was probably going on the serious teen´s mind Sakuraba Haruto took his hand firmly and squeezed it lightly. Just to assure him, to let him know that everything was all right.  
- He asked me to demonstrate him how to pretend to kiss someone. You´ll see Takami- kun and some of us decided to help the Deimon Devil Bats to get Hiruma-kun and Anezaki- san together once and for all. It seems that Hiruma is as always, being stubborn and Anezaki... well let´s say that she´ll move along Hiruma´s wishes. She thinks that if he doesn´t do anything about their relationship is because he doesn´t feel the same way about her and that he´s happy with her being a school and teammate.  
As for Takami... well he is the bait. He acting as a possible boyfriend for her. Just to make Hiruma Jealous. Do you get it now?- He asked him showing one of his true and beatiful smiles.  
-Oh, and Shin... i know i gave yours but... where is my egg?-  
And for the first time in his life, he smirked, staring at his boyfriend. - I don´t have it here. But if you want to see it you´ll have to come home with me- he told him and using his strong arms he guided Haruto to his house.  
" Oh yeah he was going to make sure that that thief would never get close enough to try to steal his treasures. It was HIS Easter egg after all and he knew exactly how to make it clear for everybody else that it was off limits. He was going to give that delicious chocolate some of his love bite.


End file.
